


wanna be a femme fatale

by kermiethefrog



Series: igrpdc [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/pseuds/kermiethefrog
Summary: Kidnapping a man is hard. Kidnapping a man with a team of superpowered individuals is a little easier.
Relationships: Dom Cobb/Saito
Series: igrpdc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	wanna be a femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

> written for [igrpdc](https://igrpdc.tumblr.com/).  
> prompt: distraction  
> genre: superpowers au  
> word count: up to 400

Cobb walks with purpose, each step almost soundless. Saito’s heels click down the hallway as if to spite the man. If he looks close enough—and Saito has—he can see the way the ground molds itself around Cobb’s steps, muffling the noise. He wonders if this is a common occurrence with Cobb, or only when his defenses are up.

Saito has seen Cobb bend entire streets, but it is these invulnerable instances that fascinate him.

“Ariadne is already in the building,” Cobb says, words muted under his breath. “Arthur is perched on the roof of Sanyo. Don’t look.”

Saito catches himself in the act of it and rigidly sets his face forward again. “But the Sanyo tower is nearly a kilometer away,” he answers. “How will he—”

“Arthur doesn’t miss,” Cobb interrupts. A man exits one of the doors in the dim-lit hallway followed by two beautiful women, and Cobb turns towards Saito, pressing a hand against his lapel and pushing him against the wall. Saito tries not to turn away, but Cobb’s eyes are sharp and intense, and he is only a man. “Once he knows his target, Arthur can’t miss.”

“And Ariadne?” Saito asks if only to breathe. The group passes by them without so much a glance, and Cobb watches them go. “What is she doing?”

They set forth again, turning the corner. At the end of the hallway, a door stands alone, two guards standing on either side. “She’s making us a map,” he explains. “Well, a map for me. A maze for these guys once we grab Fischer.”

The things that Cobb doesn’t explain ring crystal clear in Saito’s thoughts: Ariadne is like Cobb. He wouldn’t have taken on a protégé so young if she didn’t have the same abilities as him.

He wonders if Cobb sees in her a successor or a daughter. The fact that he is uncertain says more about Cobb than himself.

“So why did you need me?” Saito finally asks right before they stop in front of the door.

Cobb gives the guards a congenial smile; the men pat them down before speaking into their headsets. The door opens, and Cobb leans into him, a hand on his lower back.

“You’re the pretty distraction,” Cobb says right into the shell of his ear, and the ground tips just enough for Saito’s feet to stumble forward into the room.


End file.
